bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mech God Grybe
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40345 |no = 511 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 202 |animation_idle = 136 |animation_move = 136 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 91, 93, 95, 97, 99, 101, 103, 105, 107, 110 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 91, 93, 95, 97, 99, 101, 103, 105, 107, 110, 113, 117, 120 |bb_distribute = 10, 7, 7, 7, 7, 10, 7, 7, 7, 10, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 90, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155, 160 |sbb_distribute = 15, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A former Guardian who followed the man who went against the gods. His essence as a warrior came from his sculpted physique and his otherworldly ability to create and wield incredibly strong mechanical weapons. Though it's said he never fired on his friends, in order to divert the attention of the Guardians who refused to listen to each other as they continued fighting, he aimed toward the sky and unleashed a torrent of electrified bullets. The thunderous cloud of bullets blew away the dark clouds, leaving a streak of light over the battlefield. |summon = I shall use my power for the sake of the one who helped me gain it. Allow me to clear a path for you. |fusion = Hmph...thanks. Preparations are complete. I'm always here to help. |evolution = Output has increased greatly. We must handle this with care. I do not wish to harm my friends. | hp_base = 4562 |atk_base = 1659 |def_base = 1181 |rec_base = 1346 | hp_lord = 6043 |atk_lord = 2229 |def_lord = 1484 |rec_lord = 1721 | hp_anima = 6786 |rec_anima = 1523 |atk_breaker = 2427 |def_breaker = 1286 |atk_guardian = 2031 |def_guardian = 1682 |rec_guardian = 1622 |def_oracle = 1385 | hp_oracle = 5746 |rec_oracle = 2018 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Water's Conviction |lsdescription = 15% reduction in damage from Water types & boost to damage dealt to Water types from Thunder types |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Grand Spirit |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & probable Weakness effect |bbnote = 45% chance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Final Blaster |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, probable Weakness effect & boost to Atk for Thunder types |sbbnote = 60% chance of inflicting Weakness, 50% boost to Thunder damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 430 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40344 |evointo = 40346 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Grybe 3 }}